1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel indoline compounds. More particular, the present invention relates to indoline compounds which exhibit a selective suppressive action on urethral contractions and thus are useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of dysuria with less hypotension including postural hypotension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As therapeutic agents for the treatment of dysuria, agents having a suppressive action on urethral contractions, such as Prazosin hydrochloride (Japanese Patent No.595,489) and Tamsulosin (Japanese Patent No.1,030,986) have been employed. However, they have adverse actions inducing hypotension including postural hypotension, and have to be carefully employed for patients, especially aging, suffering from dysuria.
Thus, for the treatment of dysuria, it has long been desired to develop a therapeutic agent having a selective suppressive action on urethral contractions with less hypotension including postural hypotension.
As compounds being close to indoline compounds of the present invention, certain compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,606 and 4,638,070 as useful therapeutic agents for the treatment of hypertension. However, the indoline compounds of the present invention were in no way disclosed in any literature and it has not been reported indoline compounds including the compounds of the present invention to have a suppressive activity for urethral contractions in any literature and to be useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of dysuria.
The indoline compounds of the present invention specifically suppress urethral contractions, thus they are useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of dysuria with less hypotension including postural hypotension.